


Empire Books

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bookstores, Businessmen, Dominance, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Stalking, seth is an eternal mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: Trying to own a bookstore with Roman is quite possibly the only thing Seth is able to manage at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with something new.  
> First two chapters are up and the wait for the subsequent ones won't be long.  
> As always, any kudos/comments/the like are appreciated. (:

   Like one of his favorite vinyls but scratched, Seth hears the line tripping across his mind repetitively. The cold cadence of in the voice enhancing the effectiveness of what was said. Seth sighs as he steals a secretive glance through the silver loops of the chainlink fence. The main entrance of the school is lonesome, too late for teachers to be outside. Seth knew his chances would be small, walking at this time, but he'd rather have a chance than not.   
He jabs at the crosswalk button with a sense of loss. Another block and he sees the sign that hangs in front of his bookshop, Empire Books. One day you will fucking regret this, Seth thinks, it's not one day Kev...it's every day.  
   Seth’s partner, Roman, opened the shop this morning. He tries to sneak in and bounce between the stacks until he is safe in the backroom. However, he forgets that Roman installed a little bell on the front door. The bell cheerfully jingles when Seth creeps inside. He freezes at the front and hears a loud deep sigh from the front counter. He looks over and sees Roman shakes his head, his arm stretched out with Seth’s morning coffee in his hand.

“Again?” Roman asks.  
Seth gives him a noncommittal shrug and grabs the lukewarm mug and heads to the back.  
“You can’t keep doing this to yourself bro,” Roman calls back.  
Seth turns around, “I got it under control.”  
“This is the fifth time you’ve come in late this month.”  
“You don’t understand,” Seth whines.  
“What you’re doing won’t change anything…”

_Seth takes a peek at the trainer’s slightly chubby physique. The attendant at the front desk couldn’t mean that guy, Seth thinks as he walks over. Barely legal and bird-chested, Seth knew next to nothing about anything, but he did know that the attendant had pointed out the wrong guy._  
_“That’s our best trainer! Kevin knows everything!”_  
_Seth snorts and Kevin turns around, sharply eyeing him._  
_“Can I help you?”_  
_“Um…I—she sent me…” Seth mumbles, unable to look back at this man._  
_Kevin laughs, “Looks like someone should’ve sent you sooner.”_  
_Seth blushes, “Can, uh, you help me now?”_  
_When Kevin pulls out a clipboard and starts unloading questions on him, Seth knew he’d be able to commit to training._

“Seth, are you listening?”  
Roman waves a large hand in front of Seth’s spaced out eyes.  
Seth blinks and stutters, “Ye—yeah. I told ya. I’ve got it all under control.”  
Roman scratches his dark beard, “Hunter called the store.”  
Seth’s entire face goes red as he mumbles, “Uh thanks i’ll…I gotta call him back now.”  
A few drops of coffee splash from his cup, leaving a trail from the floor to the backroom as Seth hurries off.


	2. Chapter 2

   Roman’s taillights fade off into the distance. Seth grinds the toe of his shoe into the pavement wondering if he should’ve taken Roman’s offer. Twilight comes quick and Seth runs his hands up and down his bare arms. His brown eyes roam around the parking lot. As the minutes crawl, his eyes roam faster. The panic in his chest grows. He always worries that Hunter is going to leave him stranded. He never knows where Hunter is or why Hunter makes him wait.

Seth: _HI! Where r u?! :D  
_ Hunter: _I am coming._  
Seth: _Im alreadyyy off (:_  
Hunter: _I know._  
Seth: _Okayy!! Cant wait 2 cu! <3_  
  
   When Hunter’s sleek black Mercedes C300 pulls up, Seth’s face illuminates. He races over and yanks the door handle, hurling himself into the leather passenger seat. He melts into the warmth of the immaculate car, grinning over at the bulky framed stoic-faced older man behind the wheel. As the engine purrs, Seth’s mouth roars to life and he launches into a narrative about his day. The ride to his apartment is a blur of books, orders, coffee, creamer, his worries, his feelings, and the spaces in between that should be left unsaid. Hunter nods. Hunter hums. But Hunter rarely responds. Seth is content with the firm grip on his thigh, a piece of Hunter he can have.

   The older man leads Seth inside and to the table.  
“I brought the next installment of your loan.”  
Seth flits around the dining area, fingers picking at plastic lids and arms reaching to slide dishes and silverware around as they should be.  
With a nod, “It looks good. Sit and lets eat.”  
Seth beams and asks "Can I please sit," waiting for Hunter's approval until collapsing onto his chair.  
As Seth hungrily tears into the pasta dish set in front of him, Hunter tells him a quiet story in between bites.   
“…The minnow, slow and not liking change, despite how it may appear…”  
Seth closes his eyes as he chews, taking in the savory flavors of the sauce and meat and the deep smooth voice of the man hear with him.  
“…And the shark, a fin covering the young minnow, says to it…”

   The sound of Seth’s fork scrapping the plate bounces off the dining room walls. He realizes that Hunter finished his tale.   
And with that realization, he feels a thick cloud of warm breath float past the nape of his neck. Hunter grasp his shoulders with a light grip.  
“Did you enjoy dinner?”  
Seth’s voice breaks in the slightest as he replies, “Yes. Can I have dessert?”

   Hunter’s free hand slides across the top of the chair and then swivels it around, facing Seth towards him. Seth gazes up at Hunter through a field of dark lashes. His thighs press, knees buckling in towards each other, as Hunter arches over him. Seth knows what’s next but dares not interrupt the hand breaking free from his shoulder to stroke his cheek. The hand travels away again. This time burying itself in Seth’s hair. Seth lifts his face to meet with Hunter’s, the hand now wrapping itself securely around thick bunches of Seth’s hair like a fly getting caught in a web. The pressure of Hunter’s hand makes Seth’s head throb with tiny little thumps. He groans as Hunter leans in. Seth cannot hold out tonight; everything is too much. Flashes of the rest of the night race through his head. Him stumbling to the bedroom. Him on his knees. Him being held. Seth doesn’t want to wait. Not when he knows they _both_ like it, right?  
   It has to be yes, Seth thinks, as Hunter’s tongue aggressively assaults Seth’s mouth. From the corner of his eye, Seth watches the hand on the chair creep to his neck. As the hand nestles around Seth’s neck, he whimpers. Hunter presses himself further into Seth and grunts back. _Ready earlier tonight Daddy_ , Seth thinks as he reaches out, a needy and desperate hand. He hopes, for once, Hunter wants to explore a different room of his apartment.  
   As soon as Seth’s hand touches Hunter’s lower back, Hunter jerks away from Seth. The older man’s face is blank like a fresh sheet of paper. His eyes bore into Seth yet Seth gains no insight from them. Hunter reaches into his pocket and produces the clipped hundred dollar bills that make up Seth’s next loan installment. Hunter carelessly tosses the money onto the table. Seth bites down on his lower lip. Hunter takes swift large steps to the door. His hand pauses momentarily over the doorknob. Before Seth can say anything, he hears the sound of the door close. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads and kudos thus far.  
> I'm happy to be writing again.  
> Currently playing around with a Halloween one-shot idea. (:

Roman traces the lettering along the spine of a book he was dusting, lost in thought. When Seth and him came to the final terms of agreement and Seth would buy in half the shares of Roman’s bookstore to become a co-owner, Roman was sure of two things: Seth would make a great partner but Seth would take forever to pay him. The second fact didn’t bother Roman. The bookstore was the only piece of Seth’s life that wasn’t a mess, as Roman saw it, so however long it took his friend to pay him back was fine. Roman had gone out of his way to tell Seth this in hopes of establishing some reassurance. Yet this morning Seth had come in with another full payment. Another stack of money that Roman had no one how Seth managed to collect.   
Where was Seth getting this money, Roman wondered, as he dusts the edge of the semi-stocked wooden bookshelf in front of him. A gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach, one he tried to ignore more frequently when it came to Seth’s personal life. But one he was growing more and more unable to block out.

Sirens blared in Roman’s head the first time Hunter came in to see Seth. Even though it seemed Roman was being kept mostly in the dark about this man, Seth had a dopey lust-struck look on his face so Roman remained silent about the matter. He saw the older man as a weird, but maybe necessary rebound, after the debacle with Kevin. And Roman definitely did not want to get into Seth’s new stalking habit. People told him running his own business would be stressful. The thought made him chuckle. No, it is nothing compared to caring about his best friend.

The bell above the door tinkles, a small yet potent little tattling sound. Roman smirks and glances over at the best purchase he has made in a long time. Near the door, he watches Seth hurry past, overly pre-occupied with his phone and coffee, trying in vain to appear busy. Roman clears his throat, a loud deep sound that startles Seth and makes him shove his phone deep into the front pocket of his painted-on jeans. Roman waves Seth over and notices the look of hesitancy on Seth’s face.  
  
Roman lays a tender hand on Seth’s jittery shoulder, “Hey bro, I wanna ask you something.”  
The muscles in Seth’s shoulder tense and his jaw moves in one tight motion, “Yeah.”  
“Well…” Roman takes a deep breath and keeps a steady grip on Seth, “…where’s that money coming from?”  
Seth’s pupils dilate and Roman can feel his body tighten further. He’s worried of silence, worried worse of Seth lying. His usual calm cool head betrays him.  
“Is it Hunter?” Roman hears himself blurt out.  
Seth’s face sets into hard straight lines, “Why’d you ask that!”  
His voice bounces off the shelves, loud and high-pitched. Roman attempts to pat his shoulder, to ground Seth, to ground himself. But Seth flings his hand off with a wild look in his eyes.  
“Think I can’t do anything? I’m stupid, yeah? I gotta have someone give me money? No one wants me? No one could need me? I couldn’t buy this place myself, right?”  
Roman’s lips part in shock. Seth’s chest heaves as he breathes rapidly.  
“I—I’m worried…” Roman begins to say.  
“No! You’re like the rest of ‘em, right? Fuck do you know? _I know!_ ”  
Seth laughs in Roman’s face, a mechanical tired laugh. Roman blinks and watches Seth turn on his heels, stomping towards the door.  
The bell shrills once as Seth slams it shut. Roman runs a hand down his face as he exhales, almost wishing he had said nothing. He knew Hunter was a problem but he didn’t know things were this bad.  
  


***  
  


Roman’s question continues burn the inside of Seth’s ears as he rushes down the sidewalk.   
“Hunter…” He grumbles, the name stinging his lips.  
Seth stops at the intersection and begins to tap his foot. There, expanding out of nowhere, is the school. With timid steps, Seth crosses the street and manages to hold his breath at the same time.  
  
The street becomes concrete once again and Seth tries to pick up his pace. Creases settle between his brows and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. Seth pauses, tasting the sharp metallic flavor of overdoing it on his lip again, and allows his gaze to linger on the school. Only for a moment, he thinks, there’s no harm in that. But no sooner than he could finish his thought, Seth sees Kevin in the parking lot. Seth allows the freedom of not having to hide, and lets his eyes roam freely over Kevin. A ditzy smile spreads across Seth’s face. His shoulders relax, the tension throughout his body melting away drip by drip as he further glues himself to that spot. His phone shrieks, _fuck I thought it was on silent_ , and Seth scrambles to shut it off. He sees Kevin’s face widen with a sense of alert. Seth’s hands are suddenly slick greasy paws and his phone drops to the ground. Seth swoops to the ground instantly to collect his phone, a light blush spreading across the tops of his cheeks. He yanks himself up right and his knees lock. Seth then looks at Kevin, hoping the other man has walked away. But Kevin meets his wide-eyed gaze.  _Shit._ Kevin’s body moves faster than Seth remembers. 

“What are you doing here.”  
Seth’s body is rigid. His hand clenched on the betraying device.  
“I…I taking a walk,” Seth lies as he now tries to look anywhere but Kevin’s demanding stare.  
Kevin takes a step closer to Seth, making the younger man skittish.  
“Past where I work? Looking at me?” Kevin’s voice sounds skeptical. Sounds intrigued. Sounds things Seth can’t handle right now.  
“I—I don’t know I walk past all the…” Seth stops, his entire face turning a bold shade of red.  
Kevin’s head tilts back, “Are you fucking serious?”  
Seth finally looks at Kevin. This close-up all the details are overwhelming. The pieces he has forgotten over the years. Seth feels light-headed from the events of the day. Everything he imagined he would say if this ever happened has escaped his thoughts, he feels like he has escaped his own life. He turns away from Kevin and runs.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Discordant sounds from the television buzz in the background as Seth sits on the couch, elbows digging into thigh and hands cradling face. He sighs, thinking of the soft corners of Kevin’s face. A face he should be able to touch. There is a sharp knock on the door jarring Seth away from his thoughts. He bounces up, _Hunter_ , and absent-mindedly pats the pocket his phone is safety nestled in. 

“After all these fucking years…you’re still here. Of course,” Kevin flings a hand at Seth.

Seth shrinks in the doorway, unable to decipher. Unable to think. Unable to breathe.  
“Invite me in dipshit. You’re stalking me...so isn’t this you’re fucking wet dream? And how long have you been doing this? How did you find me? Do we have to discuss this in your building’s hallway,” Kevin snaps his fingers in Seth’s face, “Seth, Let me in.” 

Seth’s nerves have been pinched. He doesn’t know how to react. His whole body is on fire, it’s a slow burn and he’s only allowed to watch.  
Seth eyes travel from Kevin’s black and white shoes up to his short brown hair, “Yeah…inside.”  
Kevin brushes past Seth and glances around the place, “Not much has changed. Maybe you have…”  
“No, no.” Seth says quickly as he closes the door.  
“Then speak now.” Kevin barks.  
“I—I found you.” Seth offers up lamely.  
Kevin rubs the stubble along his chin and laughs.

“Is this why you’ve resorted to stalking? I remember you speaking to me until my ears bled, now you’re silent. I bet it’s that guy, right? He _sucked_ all the language right out of you.”  
The core temperature in Seth’s body rises stares at Kevin's shoes again. Kevin shoes standing plainly in his living room. And it is Kevin in those shoes he wanted one day to be standing in his place. But here Kevin is using such disgusting words and even worse, mentioning Hunter. Seth couldn’t understand why everyone needed to bring him up lately.  
  
Seth whips around, “I’m not a _stalker_. I…I regret things. Okay? Why are you even here?”  
Kevin laughs. It’s that same ugly laugh Seth had always hated, and still hates.  
“Regret what? You regret being a chicken shit? You regret latching on to Hunter like a pathetic child because you didn’t want to…well,” Kevin pauses and stares at Seth, “It doesn’t matter now.”  
Seth steps towards Kevin, his heart pounding, “No! Tell me. If i’m such a pathetic fucking child, then i’ll probably forget this conversation if I see something shiny.”  
Kevin smiles, “Or I risk you telling your daddy. What do you do Sethie to get money from him? You never did tell me that part.”  
Seth’s breathing has become audible. The pressure of being around Kevin. The pressure of Hunter.   
He takes another step towards Kevin. The men are almost nose to nose.  
“Why ask Kevy?” Seth’s voice is low now, a breathy husky sound.  
Before Kevin can respond, Seth whispers, “Why not find out?”  
The moment is faster than Seth ever thought he'd be able to accomplish. His hand snakes around Kevin’s neck and he smashes their mouthes together. Kevin’s is much softer than Seth imagined. His lips fuller. Seth presses himself further against Kevin’s unyielding body. He feels like the oxygen has been suck out of the room. His head is short-circuiting and throwing too many options at him. He wants to choose all of them, choose none of them. Seth picks up on a loosening of Kevin’s neck, so he cocks his head and tries to deepen the kiss. One of Kevin’s hand grabs onto Seth’s hip. Kevin’s lips move against Seth roughly, the hand on Seth’s hip gripping desperately. Seth’s tongue slips into Kevin’s mouth, but then Kevin stiffens against Seth. Kevin backs away from the kiss and pushes Seth. He wipes his mouth and wildly stares at Seth. 

“I’m not some _bitch_ ,” Kevin sneers as he walks out of the door.  
The door slams. The echo ricochets against Seth's chest, reminding him he is always left on the wrong side of the door. He is always left alone. Seth sits back down on the couch and shakes his head. The day has been long. He takes his phone out. The day has been confusing. He scrolls through his recent text. The day still has to continue. He sighs before clicking send.

  
***

 

Seth leans against the cool tile countertop in the kitchen, _inhale and exhale_. His eyes sting as he stares intently, waiting to hear the creak of the door.   
Hunter’s ever crisps stride catches Seth’s attention first. His head jolts to, water brimming under his eyes. He heaves his shoulders back as a knot grows in his stomach.

“Hunter?”  
Hunter turns to see Seth in the kitchen. His face twitches, eyes sliding away from the bedroom door. Seth watches a small smirk ease its way up on his lips. Seth’s vision becomes blurry around the edges. He knows Hunter won’t make this easy.  
“What are you doing in here?” Hunter’s voice gruff, booming against the silence of Seth’s apartment.  
Seth’s fingers grip onto the counter, “I…I wanted to—“  
“Play in the kitchen? I have the naughtiest boy don’t I?” Hunter’s voice dips another octave.  
“Yes daddy,” Seth hears himself say. 

One of Seth's hands has drifted away from the counter and reaches out behind him. Hunter grabs his hand and presses it roughly back on the counter. Hunter’s hand remains on his as Hunter’s other grasps at his hip, backing Seth into Hunter. His eyes flutter upwards. Everything is too warm. The warmth of Hunter against him. The warmth of his jeans straining against him. The warmth of this room holding in all of his secrets. Seth swallows, knowing he needs to speak soon or he will drown inside of all this heat.  
  
Hunter’s face creeps closer to Seth’s ear, “My naughty boy.”  
Seth knocks into Hunter’s face, “I—I can’t.”  
Hunter shushes Seth, “You can have _whatever_ you want tonight.”  
Seth’s throat is dry but firm, “I need to speak.”  
Hunter’s fingertips drum along Seth’s hipbone.  
“Yo—You need to go.” The words tumbling out of Seth’s chapped mouth.  
The drumming stops, “Is this a game you are trying out?”  
Seth hears the mocking in Hunter’s voice and wonders if it is the first time.  
“No, you...you don’t want me.” Seth’s voice is quiet, nervous in it’s fledgling attempt at strength.  
Hunter strokes Seth’s hand and interlaces their fingers, cooing, “I can take care of you.”  
Seth wrinkles his nose and shakes away Hunter’s hand, “But I don’t…want that…”  
Hunter chuckles and bats at Seth’s hair, “You don’t sound sure. But I’ve _seen_ you sure.”  
Seth tries to wriggle away from Hunter, but Hunter stays firmly pressed against Seth.  
“I know the problem! I am not giving you all the care you need. Look at how you behave when I am not around more.”  
Seth hears the sound of self-satisfaction in Hunter’s voice, another thing he never noticed before. The list grows: _things I don’t know about this man I have blown and taken money from_.  
Seth lights up and responds, “Tell me where you live.”  
Seth hears his heart pound and his muddled mind tries to come up with some saying about a risk and reward but he comes up with nothing. His mind sits in the quiet anxious energy waiting for Hunter to speak.  
There is a pause and Hunter’s voice has noticeably shifted back into his regular tone, “How will you pay off the loan Seth?”  
Seth takes a deep breath, “I don’t know…please go.”  
Like a boulder is taken off his shoulders, Hunter backs away.  
Seth opens his mouth, thinking of a parting thing to say, but watching Hunter walk out of the door is enough for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside of Kevin’s cozy little starter house are reminders that Seth did miss out on some years. Pictures of friends he doesn't know, teaching certificates, a degree, and other memorabilia from a life Seth wishes he had been able to participate in. Seth twists his mouth awkwardly, a loss of words overtaking him. Or maybe just a loss in general seeping throughout him. He can't tell the difference. Kevin takes his hand and pulls him close. Seth sinks into the other man’s embrace, smelling the old familiarity mixed with a sense of new hope.

“There’s room in my life for you,” Kevin says gently.  
Seth stays still, trying to remember to breathe.  
“I always left a place…” Kevin finishes.  
Seth blinks, his brows furrowing.  
“But…why? You, I mean…I fucked up,” Seth squeezes his eyes shut as his mind draws back on that day years ago.  
Kevin hushes Seth, running a hand over his forehead.  
“People fuck up all the time. We fixed it, didn’t we?”  
Seth chews his lip and nods, “I never stopped thinking about you.”  
Kevin smiles, “Same Sethie.”

Seth exhales and the troubles of the past slip away from him. His eyes flutter up and he looks at Kevin and smiles back. Seth's eyes brighten and his teeth relax their grip on his lip. Kevin’s fingertips brush along the edge of Seth’s jawline. He trembles under the light touch, the caring touch, the very touch he has craved and sought after for so long. Seth’s skin prickles upwards, yearning for the feel of Kevin’s calloused fingers. Kevin’s hand cup Seth’s flushed cheeks, drawing his face upwards so he can lock his dark brown eyes onto Seth’s lighter ones.

Seth’s chest tightens as he stares into Kevin’s eyes. Inside those eyes, he sees the past they could have had, the future he hopes Kevin really does want to share with him, and this moment. He watches Kevin’s lips form a small endearing smile, a smile he never thought he’d get to see. Seth’s neck feels warm and he smiles again. Kevin leans in. Seth closes his eyes, his lips in a semi-pout. He feels Kevin’s breath on the side of his neck.

“This is real,” Kevin breathes steady against Seth’s neck.

Seth hums in agreement. He’s had Kevin’s voice in his head for years, pushing him, driving him to this point. Kevin’s teeth skim across the sensitive skin of Seth’s neck sending a shiver down his spine. A quiet moan slips between Seth’s parted lips. Kevin captures it in his. The room dissolves between them. All that was built in up Seth’s mind has vanished. How Kevin would feel. How Kevin would taste. How Kevin would respond to him. None of that compares to the reality. Seth kisses Kevin back, his lips moving with an easy tenderness he’s never expressed with anyone else before. 

He pulls back, breathing heavily on Kevin’s lips, “It really is and I—I…”

Seth pauses, his head is dizzy. All the new sensations running through him, igniting his skin like tiny wildfires. The words bubbling on his tongue. Kevin places their foreheads together. Seth hears the sound of their breathing, their heartbeats, their collective energy filling the room.

“I’ve always loved you Seth and I always will.”  
Seth hears the smile in Kevin’s voice and hears his own as he softly responds, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the story.  
> As always, thanks so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and etc.  
> I truly appreciate it.  
> I am currently pre-writing and planning out my first attempt at a longer fic.  
> Excited to see where this can go!


End file.
